mσяĭя
by tales'of.reira
Summary: .:one-shot:. hinamori no se siente mal al pensar que va a morir, al menos seria en frene de el, "aizen taichou" spoilers.


• mσяĭя •

aizen & hinamori & hitsugaya

•one shot•

* * *

**Notas de autora:** no muchoo.o al final mas xD

**Advertencias:** spoilers de la saga soul society, si no la has acabado de ver no te recomiendo esto o.o, si ese es tu caso, sal de esta ventana, si aun quieres leer, adelante nn

* * *

Hinamori no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan, ni puede creer lo que su cuerpo siente, no puede creer el dolor que ahora invade su cuerpo, no puede creer donde se encuentra, ni puede creer el color que irradia sus mejillas, no puede creer que está en frente de la persona por la que lloro tantas veces, ni puede creer los sentimientos que empiezan a atacar su corazón, pero sobre todo no puede creer que no esta tan triste de morir así, no puede creer que de cierta manera, está disfrutando este ultimo momento, está disfrutando el dolor, está disfrutando todo, todo lo que la rodea, no puede creer que muy adentro de ella, este momento está alcanzando una perfección la cual días antes, horas antes, minutos antes, se había visto acabada, no puede creer que al menos morirá ante la mirada de la persona a la que mas admira, al menos hará feliz a la persona que más admira, si Aizen taichou la quiere muerta, ella no puede hacer más que eso, al menos tiene la seguridad de que el está vivo, si Aizen taichou la quiere muerta, nada puede hacer, debe ser por una buena razón, lo más seguro es que ella se ha equivocado tantas veces, de seguro ella era una amenaza para todos los seres vivos, quizás siempre estuvo mal y jamás se dio cuenta, quizás no merece estar en este lugar ni en ninguno otro, quizás no merece nada ni la piedad de los demás , sabe que está llorando, no puede evitarlo, por alguna razón las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero sabe que no son lagrimas de dolor, son lagrimas de miedo, son lagrimas de miedo, porque todo no era como ella creía, son lagrimas que expresan todo lo que está pasando en este momento, pero ver la expresión de el castaño la tranquiliza, siempre es igual, de cierta manera él es como un padre, eso le hace sentir, la necesidad de estar a su lado, siempre se hace más constante, si él lo quiso así, así será, se siente algo mal, sabe que no volverá a ver ninguno de sus amigos, pero ellos tampoco la merecen, ni renji, ni kira, ni rangiku san … ni shiro chan, sabe que sigue llorando, sabe que si él lo quiere debería morir, entonces porque se siente tan mal cuando recuerda a shiro chan? El es el recuerdo al cual su cuerpo se aferra mas, quiere despedirse de él, quiere verlo una vez más, quiere disculparse con él, y quiere saber, como se va a sentir… ¿le lastimara saber que a no está? Pero no puede odiar a Aizen dono, porque a pesar de que el calor que antes irradiaba su piel, se está desvaneciendo, sentir su tacto contra el suyo la llena de felicidad, porque sabe que el está ahí, al menos morirá abrazada de el … Hinamori no puede creer que está tomando su muerte de esa manera, cuando escucha el perdón de su capitán, no puede hacer más que perdonarlo, y cerrar los ojos esperando morir.

Si Hinamori siente todo eso, si ella a aceptado que acá acaba su vida, y si sabe que es por el bien de todos, ¿porque siente ese extraño punzón en el corazón –que es como si la esperanza regresara a él- cuando siente frio en el lugar y cuando escucha esa voz gritando su nombre?

Ahora sabe que puede morir en paz, pero por el, quiere seguir abrazando a la vida, sabe que su capitán es inocente, pero también sabe que hay alguien más que la quiere, con todos los errores que la rodean.

**Notas de autora:** -.-U iba aburrida xD cuando recordé este momento de bleach y dije: "escribiré algo!" no lo considero HitsuHina o AizenHina, solo creo que estos dos son las personas más importantes en el mundo de Hinamori pero también la especie de amor platónico que a desarrollado por Aizen la ciega en muchas cosas, como el cariño que sienten todos los demás por ella, y que si es apreciada por más de uno.

Adiós

Reviews? xD


End file.
